1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses, especially, to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards function as network cards, monitor cards, sound cards, and the like in a computer. Known methods for mounting PCI cards involve screws and screwdrivers in a tedious endeavor, activities often result in screws being lost. A screw falling on a printed circuit board (PCB) in a computer can result in a computer malfunction and/or damage to the PCB.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.